Always pure
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: como cualquier hijo de magos ingleses Rigel se prepara para entrar a hogwarts, lo que no sabe es que su vida esta apunto de cambiar para siempre... y las palabras del sombrero seran solo el preludio de la mayor aventura de su vida.


_dicen que los hijos forjan una conexión en el vientre de su madre, una que jamás podrá romperse"_

I

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros cuando Andrómeda Tonks coloco a su hija en la cama, la pobre niña ya contaba con siete años, pero aun así le atemorizaban las tormentas. Esta vez no se atrevió a decir nada, por alguna extraña razón a ella el sonido del aguacero le erizaba la piel.

El disonante llanto de un bebé se escucho en la planta baja, a la vez que un rayo caía a metros de la casa, allí donde su ultimo visitante se había desaparecido. Fue así que tras besar la coronilla de su pequeña hija marcho a cerrar los postigos de las ventanas y mentalmente rogó a Merlín por que él estuviera bien a la vez que en su cabeza afloraban sus últimas palabras:

 _-Cuídalo Meda,.. por favor cuídalo bien._

El lloro del pequeño era ya incesante cuando llego a tomarlo en brazos, chillaba y se retorcía como una serpiente enjaulada, al igual que su padre cuando siendo apenas una niña su tía le dejaba tenerlo en brazos ante lo que su abuela decía lamentándose:

 _-Andrómeda, tu no sirves para tener niños. Que mala cosa…. Que mala cosa._

Ante aquel recuerdo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro quizás su abuela tenía razón pues la historia parecía repetirse al fin y al cabo solo había tenido a Dora y ella era una niña. Así que mirando el rostro enrojecido del pequeño dijo:

10 años después

-Mama estas abochornándome, ya para.- dijo el niño de 11 desviando la cabeza para evitar recibir nuevamente un sonoro beso en sus mejillas pero para su mala suerte su frente no pudo evitar ser el lugar donde el último beso de su madre fue a parar.

Así fue que mirando a sus hijos con lágrimas en sus ojos ella dijo:

-Es que no puedo creerlo, mis pequeños crecen muy rápido. Hoy empiezas tu curso de Auror Nymphadora, y tu entras a Hogwarts Rigel, estoy tan orgullosa. Pero estaré sola en casa .

Al oir aquello Dora dijo a su madre:

-De eso nada. Puedo ir tranquilamente mañana solo escribiré una carta a la oficina de Aurores y pasare el resto del día contigo.-la verdad era que no quería dejarla después de la repentina muerte de su padre el año pasado su madre había caído en una depresión de la que le había costado meses salir, lo amaba mucho y la sola idea de que cometiera una locura la aterraba.

-De eso nada, es tu oportunidad de lucirte con Alastor Moody no todos los días él toma el examen de admisión, no la pierdas hija. Yo estaré bien se apañármelas.

Quizás su madre tenía razón y ella se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, aun así trataría de conectarse a la red Flu ni bien pudiera solo para estar segura.

Tras abordar el tren para su sorpresa no tardo mucho en un compartimento vacio y tranquilamente se sentó mas cuando estaba dispuesto a sumergirse en su lectura sobre el libro Historia de Hogwarts de Batilda Bagshot, un regalo de su padre el año pasado por su decimo cumpleaños. La puerta se abrió y una niña de su edad con el pelo castaño y enmarañado pregunto:

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?.-

Nunca había visto a una niña como ella con ese cabello y esos dientes que seguro eran mas grandes que la mayoría que le causo mucha gracia y conteniendo una carcajada la invito a sentarse. Una vez que cada uno estaba en su sitio la chica no pudo evitar notar el libro sobre su regazo y exclamo recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte:

-¿¡Te gusta historia de Hogwarts?!, a mí también me compre el libro hace poco, pero ya lo he leído miles de veces, disculpa no me he presentado soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y tú eres…?

Al ver la mano extendida de la niña dijo estrechándosela sintiendo de esa forma ambos un cálido cosquilleo en las manos y en la cara de la pequeña se formo una mirada sospechosa:

-Rigel, Rigel Tonks.

Y así fue que ella dijo luego de finalizar el saludo:

¿Disculpa Tonks, te conozco de algo?- a lo que el respondió extrañado pero sin dejar de sentirse perturbado

Notas aclaratorias

*Rigel: es el nombre de una estrella beta orionis que corresponde al pie izquierdo de la constelación orión

*El personaje Rigel es de mi propiedad el resto es propiedad de j K cualquier uso del personaje es mi consentimiento de no ser así por favor cese en su utilización


End file.
